The Favour
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Takes place during VwD. A re-do of the scene where Casey gets pulled over. Derek does her a favour...but we all know that good ol' Derek does NOTHING without something in return. ;) I do not own LwD, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I know I'm writing IYLYIWFY, but I took a break as this hit me like a brick while I was watching the scene from VwD. **_

_** Plus, I can't get over the fact that it has been ten years since LwD started?! Where has the time gone?!**_

_** And, I find it awesome that this is STILL one of the BEST shows. Ugh it helped me through a lot and I remember running in my front door, throwing my stuff on the ground and turning Disney channel on just to see if this show was on. Even to this day, I'll look up episodes and still laugh.  
**_

_** Mike &amp; Ashley are vying for LwD fans to decide what the special thing they want them to do for the anniversary is; so take to twitter, or I think Ashley's website to vote, people!**_

_** I can't seem to decide what I want; so…I'll just keep writing. Haha.**_

_** Anyway, enjoy this…whatever this is. :)**_

* * *

Casey heard the officer rather than saw him as she was driving.

From the passenger seat, Derek turned and immediately started laughing his head off.

Casey saw the lights in her rear view mirror and pulled over – more nervous than she had been for her first ever dance recital.

"Switch with me." She said, immediately looking at Derek seriously.

He stopped laughing and gaped at her, "What?"

Casey nodded fervently, "Yeah, switch with me, hurry up."

Derek's eyebrows shot up, "Casey, I'm not going to…"

"Der-ek, please! I'll…I'll do ...anything."

It was at precisely this moment that the smirk formed on Derek's face, "Anything? Really?"

Casey huffed, turning around to look out the rear window, "Yes, Derek, anything; now, please?! Preferably _before_ he looks up and sees us!"

"Promise?" Derek asked. He did have to make sure this was legit, after all.

She huffed again, exasperated, "Yes, I promise! Now, please, hurry!"

"Jump in the back." he told her hooking a thumb over his shoulder and she immediately did. As soon as she was in the back, he jumped into the driver's seat.

The officer walked up to the driver's window moments after that.

Casey pretended to be waking up from sleeping, as Derek rolled down the window.

"Well, miss, I don't know how you could be sleeping with as fast as he was driving. You would've hit the speed bump and started flying."

Casey rolled her eyes after wiping them lightly, "Knowing him that was probably his intention."

Derek smirked at the officer for good effect.

"I don't know how I can sleep at all with him in the car, let alone driving."

Derek turned to her then, his eyebrows in the air and Casey read the innuendo that he was probably thinking.

She blushed colourfully.

The officer, meanwhile, chuckled. "Why are you lying down anyway?"

Casey's mouth dropped and before she could think of a response, Derek blurted out, "She's not feeling well, and I was trying to get her home."

The officer's eyebrows shot up and before Derek could correct him, he looked at Casey in the back and asked, "You don't look pregnant?"

If Casey was previously blushing colourfully, she was _definitely_ a couple different shades now as her mouth just dropped.

Derek just stared – first trying to process the thought of Casey pregnant, and then trying to process the thought of _him_ being the one to…

He coughed, turning around, "Um, there something you're not telling me, Case?" an amused smirk was playing on his lips.

"No!" she practically shrieked.

"Oops, I can see that I've ruined the surprise. Slow down, and I hope you feel better."

Derek blew out a breath but nodded, "Yes, officer, I'll slow down. Thank you."

The officer tipped his hat and went back to his squad car. That was all the excitement he could handle for a day.

"Unbelievable." Casey muttered from the back seat.

"What?" Derek turned around, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"I have a feeling that if I had been the one driving, I would've gotten a ticket."

Derek shook his head, "No, because then I would've told you to just pull your shirt down a little more and he would've left a lot quicker and a very happy man."

Casey's jaw dropped and she slapped him on the back of the head, "Der-ek!"

Derek laughed as she blushed again. When he finally calmed down enough, he shrugged, "What, Case? As it was, he was getting a great view of you lying down."

Casey's jaw dropped again as she again slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, stop that! You owe me, remember?!"

Casey blew out an exasperated breath and rolled her eyes, "Alright, Derek, what do you want?"

"Oh, no, no, no, Case. It's _not_ going to be that simple. You said _anything_. This is going to take some thought and planning…"

"Oh, two things you're not very good at. My chances are getting better and better." Casey smiled at him as she climbed back up into the passenger seat.

Derek glared at her, his tongue gliding across the bottom of his mouth.

Meanwhile, his stupid brain reverted back to the thoughts of _him_ being the one to get Casey pregnant.

Her carrying _his_ child.

Him and her doing…_that._

What was that she had said about him not thinking well? If she only knew what he was thinking about sometimes, she would stop attempting to make those jokes.

There's a legitimate reason he tries not to think, people!

But, suddenly, this thought process led to the "anything" he wanted.

He jerked the car to a stop, and Casey had to put her hand on the dashboard to keep from flying into it.

"Derek, what the heck…"

He smiled at her, brightly, "I've figured out what I want."

After all, it was probably his only chance.

Casey looked at him skeptically, "Okay…why do I not like that creepy look you're giving me?"

Derek's eyebrows shot up, but he feigned hurt, "Creepy? No look _I_ ever give a girl is creepy."

"Well, I'm not girl. I'm your step-sister. Apparently there's a difference."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, yeah, a big one."

"Der-ek!" Casey breathed, and she shoved him lightly.

After the next beat, she sighed, "So, what is it you want, again? I must've missed it the first time."

Derek ran his tongue along his bottom lip again as he looked at her.

"Okay, Derek, you're really creeping me out right now." Casey said, leaning against the window.

He shrugged, averting his gaze, "Relax, Casey. I'm _not_ creepy. At least, I've never gotten that complaint before." He finished smirking as usual.

Casey scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because they were all too scared to say it to your face."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her and Casey laughed. "Hey! You gotta admit, that was a good one for me."

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, alright, I'll give you that one."

"So, why did you stop the car?"

"Because I wanted to see your reaction when I told you what I wanted…"

He was thinking something completely different, but that was the best line his brain could process between his thoughts.

"Which is what, exactly?" Casey asked, for the third time in under half-an-hour.

Derek smiled, then…but Casey's overachieving brain tried to assume what it was.

"Oh, gross, Derek!"

He stared at her, "I haven't even said what it is yet."

"You want me to do your laundry while we're at University."

Derek rolled his eyes, "No, Casey, I'll be perfectly capable of doing my own laundry when we're at University."

"Why aren't you capable of doing it now?" she shot back.

He sighed, exasperated, "Because, I have you and Nora to do it."

"Ew, gross. I don't do your laundry."

Derek chuckled, "You're right. I do usually help Nora with it after you've abandoned her."

Casey's jaw dropped, "Der-ek! I do not abandon my mother!"

Derek gave her a pointed look before saying, "Fair enough, you only run away screaming at the mere _sight_ of my laundry."

"That's better." Casey said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Derek's eyebrows rose, but he didn't respond.

"So, if it's not laundry, then what is it?"

"Well, we can keep playing twenty questions, this is kind of fun and I guarantee you'll never guess it."

Casey rolled her eyes again as she thought about it.

"Can't you at least drive while I think about it?"

Derek shook his head, "Nope, you'll need all your concentration for this one, princess."

Suddenly, Casey gave him a disgusted look, "Ugh, you want me to do all your homework at University."

Derek contemplated that for a second, but finally shook his head, "While that would be absolutely _great_, I'm going to have to decline. If Coach catches me cheating, I'll most likely be kicked off the team for good."

"Boo-hoo, there goes wittle Derek's chances of playing professional hockey." Casey cooed, grabbing his cheek, squeezing and moving it back and forth.

Derek grabbed her hand and relegated it back to her lap. "If you want me to ever consider you cool, you'll _never_ do that again."

Casey rolled her eyes again, "Please. We both know you'll never consider me cool anyway."

Derek smirked, "I'll have to hand you that one too, Case."

Casey went back to thinking what it could possibly be that Derek wanted from her.

Finally, she dawned a bright smile and pointed her index finger at him, "I know what it is!"

Derek's eyebrows shot straight up, "Not with that expression, you don't – unless I'm missing something."

Casey furrowed her brows in confusion for a second, before shaking her head and saying, "You want me to introduce you to every friend I'm going to have."

Derek smirked and shot her an amused pointed look.

Casey huffed and threw herself back against her seat, rolling her eyes, "You don't expect me to have any friends in college."

Derek smiled brightly. "Do you give up yet?"

"Do I ever give up?"

Derek cracked his neck and sat back in his own seat, waiting…still very much amused.

* * *

_**Hmmm…what do you think it could be?!**_

_** Haha, I have a few options with this one!**_

_** Of course, if y'all want, I could just leave it a one-shot and you could fill in the blank for yourselves?**_

_** Happy #LWD10 :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all! Wow! I'm really, really, sorry! I didn't expect this to be so popular. Anyway, after much debate and writing &amp; re-writing, I decided on this. Haha. Hopefully it doesn't suck. **_

_**Especially let me know what you think of this chapter's ending, please?**_

_**And don't worry, I have never given up on a story, and never plan to; but I honestly don't see this one going much further. I like how VwD went for the most part…**_

* * *

Casey leaned back against her seat, biting her lip and looking out the window – her arms still crossed over her chest.

Derek just stared at her until finally, he smirked, "If you over-think this, Case, you're _definitely_ not going to guess it."

"Well, according to you, I won't guess it anyway – thinking or…well…thinking less."

Derek laughed, and Casey joined in.

"I gotta admit, I've never known you _not_ to think.'" He teased.

Casey rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, you want me to get along with all your bimbos?" she asked him, then, a quirk to her eyebrows.

Derek's jaw dropped slightly as he stared.

Casey laughed, "I finally rendered you speechless, didn't I?! _And_ I guessed it!"

Derek's eyebrows flew up, "Okay, you _did_ render me speechless, a slight lapse, and to that, I ask, when the last time was that I even brought a girl home, Case? And, no, that wasn't it."

Casey turned her eyes up in thought, "Wow, Derek…it _has_ been a while…"

Suddenly, her face showed an expression that Derek could only assume was because she had guessed it, and he braced himself…

But, then she shook her head, as if getting rid of the thought and said, "Oh…you…you don't want me to go to University, do you? I guess I kinda do ruin the whole 'bachelor pad' thing…"

Derek gaped at her again and shook his head rapidly, "No, Casey that's not…I mean…"

He really had to watch himself.

He was getting close to _those _feelings... and revealing what he wanted.

What the hell was this girl doing to him?

Meanwhile, her eyebrows shot up, "That's not the favour, but it is what you want, right?"

Derek just continued shaking his head, "No, Casey. It's not the favour and it's not what I want." He scoffed, then, "If you don't live with me, what the hell am I going to eat?"

Casey giggled, "Aw, poor Derek would have to learn how to cook!"

Derek smirked and sent her a sideways glare, and Casey's face displayed the suspicion she felt, "You already know how to cook, but again, you have me and Nora…"

Derek threw a hand behind his head, "And dad…when his concoctions are good."

Casey smiled, "Yeah, him too."

"Do you give up yet?"

Casey shook her head.

"Ca-sey! We need to get there before your uptight grandmother and mother send out a search party _and_ put a bolo on the car. They probably already think I kidnapped you and took you somewhere else or something."

Casey rolled her eyes, "I already told you I can concentrate while you're driving. It's you who won't move. This is not my fault."

Derek shook his head again, "And I told you that I want to see your face when I tell you what it is."

Casey rolled her eyes again and continued to think. "You want me to be able to leave the apartment for when…"

Fortunately, Derek held his hand up and cut her off, "No, Casey! This…favour…has nothing to do with university."

Casey furrowed her brows, "Really?"

Derek nodded, "Really."

"So…what's the timeline, then?"

Derek shrugged, "It's not really something that can be restricted by time."

"I didn't know you could be so cryptic." Casey huffed, sitting back against her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

Derek smirked over at her, "There are some things you don't know about me."

"You want me to get out and walk so that you _can_ go somewhere else."

Derek chuckled, "As great as that would be, no…it wasn't what I had in mind. And, I think you're beyond twenty questions. Or at least, it feels like you should be."

Casey quirked an eyebrow, "Anxious to get on with it?"

"You mean to get on with this vacation to the 'Cabin in the Woods?' Not really, but the favour, oh yeah, definitely."

Suddenly, Casey turned so that her whole body was facing him, and when he looked at her questioningly, her eyes were narrowed with a smirk playing on her lips.

Before he could get the question off his lips, she smirked and said, "Then kiss me already, you moron."

And, she had officially rendered Derek Venturi speechless to the point where he couldn't come out of it.

Luckily (or unluckily as he would've thought) for him, she was _reading his mind_.

"You're going to ask me how I knew. And, please, Derek. I was _purposefully_ ignorant. It was easier to ignore it then to acknowledge it and have things get all weird and possibly ruin our quasi-friendship…"

Derek's eyebrows shot up and Casey shook her head and corrected herself; she had a feeling he was a little confused. "Sorry, I…erm…_chose_ not to see it because it was easier for the both of us that way – at least, back then. But, with the two of us moving in together to go to University…without anybody who knows us around…" she shrugged, "I think...we should…maybe… try it and see where it goes…if anywhere." She snorted, "I mean – the _tension_ is definitely there."

And, Derek's jaw finally hit the floor. _What the _flying hell_ did she just say?_

Casey smirked at him, then, "Nice to know I _am_ able to render you speechless, but god, Venturi! Will you just freakin' _kiss_ me already?!"

And, that he did.

Derek wasted absolutely no time grabbing her by the back of her neck and crashing their lips together.

It was pure bliss…for both of them.

Casey had never felt anything like this with her boyfriends.

And, Derek…well, that goes without saying – it _was_ his favour to begin with.

When they finally broke apart, the windows around them are fogged, and they were breathing heavily…as in, during Derek's best hockey games he hadn't even gotten this winded.

"Whoa," they both said in unison; and finished it up with a laugh.

"Did that really just happen?" Casey asked.

Derek nodded.

"Oh, come on, you can't _still_ be rendered speechless by me."

And, finally, he did speak, but…it was the complete opposite of what she expected to hear, "Casey, if I hadn't made fun of you or teased you with every breath I had…you definitely would've considered me creepy I'd have been so silent all the time."

Casey sighed, holding her hands out as though weighing her options and said, "Hmm, being tormented every day, or considering my step-brother creepy…yeah… I'm thinking you chose wrong, Der."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Well, according to you, the only right choice I made was what I picked for my favour."

Casey smiled brightly and nodded.

"So, where do we go from here?"

And, Casey was dumbfounded that _Derek_ had been the one to ask that.

Before she could answer, though, they heard a knock on the window, and when they turned to it, the cop – the same one who had pulled them over a little while ago – was standing there with a smirk on his own face.

Derek and Casey exchanged a glance before Derek finally put the window down.

"I thought she was _already _pregnant?"


End file.
